generatorrexfandomcom-20200223-history
Providence Basic Training
Providence Basic Training is a camp where Providence recruits are physically and mentally trained to become Providence agents. The base is situated on the very top of a towering mountain of rock in the middle of a canyon. History After placing a bet, Rex and Noah joined Providence Basic Training for a competition to see who could endure their training the longest. Rex also wanted to prove Beasly and Wade wrong, who believed that he would not last in Providence Basic Training. While being stationed there, there was an incident that took place, where Kenwyn deactivated the collars used to confine EVOs held in the Cage. Soon, all of the EVOs to escaped their cells. Afterward, the cadets from the camp worked together to round them up and imprison them. 1.17, "Basic" Enrollment There appears to be many cadets that attend Basic Training. According to the three scoreboards in Basic Training, there is a ranked list of 45 cadets on each board, ultimately totaling up to 135 cadets. Noah also mentions that Basic Training has its own commercials to promote the camp. Dormitories Students have small white rooms that are called 'quarters'; the quarters can hold up to two cadets. The rooms come with closets, drawers, and bunk beds. They also have windows that show the view outside to the stone steps. Discharge When cadets quit Providence Basic Training, staff does not waste time sending jump jets to drop off the quitters from the high level plateau; they don't even bother stopping you. Cadets have to walk down the 'stone steps', which are a long flight of steps carved into the side of the mountain that leads back down to the ground floor. Ultimately, quitters have the choice of returning if they don't leave the premises. Another cadet, Rombauer was released after failing a training task. After being released, the cadets and sergeant gather to witness the walk down the stone steps. Administration The Providence soldiers with the highest positions in Providence Basic Training are known as sergeants. They are capable of training and disciplining students. * DI Hutton * Tactical teacher Uniform Cadet uniforms resemble agent uniforms except they rarely possess any pockets, utility belts, and lack a backpack. They also do not wear face masks and headpieces. Forms of training Exercise and Noah watch the other cadets start the early mornings off with chin ups.]] Exercise training strictly begins at 12:01 AM in the morning, regardless of weather conditions. Students are required to do numerous pull-ups, chin-ups, sit-ups, and jogging with heavy equipment, such as backpacks and EVO blasters, to enhance their physical strength. Punishments include more exercise repetitions. Marskmanship and Noah practice their aiming.]] Cadets practice their marksmanship by firing EVO blasters at paper EVO targets in front of them. If they perform poorly, the captain will detonate a flash bang as a form of punishment and distraction. Tactics 's tactics.]] Students learn how to plan tactics and learn what and what not to do. One instructor was seen teaching students about Rex's tactics (namely, to give him support for his horrible fighting methods). Field stripping .]] Cadets are taught how to assemble and disassemble Providence weaponry to help benefit them out in the feild. Crash landings prepares his cadets for a crash landing.]] Students board a Providence jet that will later be abandoned by the pilot, forcing the cadets to find a safe way to land the plane. This is also the starter task of 'Pain Week'; where students train for five days with few breaks and sleep. Dissection Providence cadets must learn how to dissect EVOs. Since EVO anatomy can be very unpredictable, it is important for Providence agents to expect the unexpected. Combat in the The Cage.]] Cadets are placed in a heavily guarded training area where they battle EVOs. For safety reasons, special collars are placed around EVOs' necks to restrict the EVOs' full strength. EVOs are also held behind laser detectors to prevent them from breaking out. If a person battling makes a mistake or loses the battle, they are sent home and is not looked at as Providence material. Driving falls in last place.]] Cadets practice how to drive Providence vehicles. Teams, each consisting of four cadets, must reach a specified destination before the others. The rankings are determined by what place the teams finish in. Simulation Simulation is a class that allows students to train on infiltrating places by establishing focus points. It was never seen in action, but was mentioned to be a part of training by Kenwyn. 2.03, "Lost Weekend" Rewards Badges and Kenwyn are rewarded for their courageous actions.]] After correctly performing many tasks and achieving a high position on the scoreboard, cadets will be awarded badges. However, four cadets were also rewarded for saving Basic Training by rounding up escaped EVOs, despite their ranks on the scoreboard. Graduating After graduating from Providence Basic, cadets will move up from their ranks and become official Providence agents. Known graduates * Kenwyn Jones * Beasly * Wade * Lansky 2.10, "Moonlighting" References Category:Locations Category:Providence Category:Providence bases